


Ensnared

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bondage, Chains, Dominance, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>Spock caught something in his trap. Yum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
You are trapped, cannot escape.  
  
I have caught my exotic prey.  
  
So exquisite, so enticing the way you struggle so.  
  
Shhh...do not fight this between us.  
  
You wish it, as much as I do.  
  
Your perfect form, cut like your mythical gods.  
  
Yes, it is destiny my pet.  
  
Show me your teeth...


End file.
